Communication and organization are key elements in the success of a Research Center Grant. Our[unreadable] Administrative Core will serve as the communication nexus and provide the organizational structure[unreadable] necessary for optimal function of the various collaborative groups of this Center Grant. The Administrative[unreadable] Core staff will 1) provide efficient and timely dissemination of information to Project and Core leaders, 2)[unreadable] serve as a central repository for grant-related and research-related materials, 3) provide biostatistical[unreadable] Support, including expertise in study design and statistical analysis, 4) facilitate the generation of reports and[unreadable] other documents required by NIH in a timely fashion, 5) arrange key conferences and meetings,[unreadable] 6) communicate with the Local Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Panel, and 7) serve as the[unreadable] Web Master for the Center Grant web page on the expanded Department of Surgery's website.